Lost & Found
by MintyFlake
Summary: Kazuki X Juubei X OOC. What lost can be found. What found may be lost again. Will what you found ever be the same again? Will lovers fated to lose and find each other after one of them loses what they both hold most precious? Read & Review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I wrote this story. I seriously don't know. If you like the story, review. If you hate it, review too. I will continue to write if there is a nice number of reviews with positive feedbacks. Or else, shall remove it. Even i have doubt on this story... seriously.. i am going mental... .

* * *

**

Lost & Found

Disclaimer: Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Kazuki! You look great!"

"Kazu-Chan!! You are so beautiful!"

"Ginji, do you mind to move out of the way?"

"Hevn… but I cannot see…"

"Get out before I throw you out."

"But…."

Next thing Ginji knows, he was flying out of the room, into Ban's arm and the door was slammed and locked to keep him from entering.

"Ginji, what happened?"

"Hevn said I was in her way. Ban-Chan, Kazu-Chan looks so beautiful. You should take a look."

"Looks like I can only see it later. I don't fancy being thrown out by an angry Hevn. Let's head over to the venue first and leave the others."

"Hai… "

Ban poked his head into the room to inform the girls they were going over to the venue first. Natsumi nodded in acknowledgement before proceeding with the rest of her work. Ban glanced at Kazuki and grinned to himself.

"Hey Yarnball, why don't you swap to something a little low-cut? Needle-boy will love it."

"MIDOU!!"

Ban sneaked out the room to avoid the object Kazuki thrown in his direction.

"Ginji, let's go."

* * *

_**/Back into the room…/**_

"Kazuki, don't mind what Ban is saying. He's being stupid, as always."

"Hevn-san, it's okay. I have gotten used to it. Maybe, I am really a little nervous."

"You sure you are only a little nervous, Kazuki?'

"Stop teasing him, Natsumi. It's every bride's right to be nervous on their big day."

Kazuki blushed deeply when Hevn mentioned the word bride. Indeed, it is the big day he was waiting for. Today, it is his dream comes true. He is finally going to be married to Juubei. He was so overjoyed that he even gotten Hevn to talk to him into wearing a wedding gown. Lucky for him, the gown picked up by the girls is high-necked. The only problem he has with the gown is that it is off-shoulders and bare backed. Midou had teased him for as long as he could when he first tried it on. If not for Toshiki's endless assurances, he would not have worn the gown.

Deep down, he knows that Juubei will be delighted to see him in this piece. Hevn had mentioned that it is bad luck for the groom to see the gown before the wedding. And being a person who does not like to break tradition if he can, he rejected Juubei's pleads to see him in the gown.

Giggling to himself, he took no notice of Hevn and Natsumi who simply smiled at each other and continue with their work.

* * *

"Juubei, stop pacing thro and fore. You are giving me headaches."

"We know you are nervous. But can you sit down?"

Juubei and the others were sitting in the chapel's waiting room to wait for the bride to arrive before they take their place and starts with the ceremony to marry the couple. The chapel was chosen by Kazuki as it overlooks the ocean and is on a mountain top. The view is breathtaking and ideal for a wedding.

Juubei stopped and stared at Toshiki before speaking what was hanging in his mind.

"Toshiki, what if Kazuki backed out all of a sudden? What if Kazuki thinks I'm not good enough for him?"

"Juubei, you think too much. Kazuki is dying to be married to you since the day you finally confessed your love to him. If you have second doubts about Kazuki's decision. We have Midou and Ginji to kidnap and drag him to the ceremony. No worries. If you have doubt marring Kazuki, no fear, I am too willing and happy to take your place."

Juubei stared at Toshiki, half shocked of what he heard. When he took noticed of the grin Toshiki had on his face, Juubei's serious look broke into a charming smile before punching lighting on Toshiki's arm.

"No way am I letting you take my place."

"I know about it. Stop worrying. Kazuki is right. You worried too much."

Meanwhile, Ban and Ginji walked into the room happily and Juubei's face is changing color at the same time.

"What's with the change of color?"

"Juubei-san, are you alright? Are you sick? Do you need me to find Gen-san?"

"Ginji, he's alright. Why are you here?"

"Wait, did Kazuki send you to deliver the bad news for me?'

"Needle-boy, what 'bad news' are you talking about?"

"Don't mind him. He's fantasizing Kazuki going to become a runaway bride."

Upon hearing what Toshiki said, ban laughed out loud and only stopped when Juubei was about to send his needles towards him.

"Needle-boy, Yarnball is dying to come over here. If not for the big fuss Hevn is insisting, he will be here right now. You just don't faint when you see the gown he's wearing. It's… what's the word? Oh... Sexy. If you fainted, I may take your spot before you realize what happened. Wahahaaaa…"

Ban finally shut his mouth when Juubei sent his needles at him. He was saved by Ginji whom he took as a shield. Ginji could only moan and cried in pain.

"Who came up with the stupid traditional practice about the groom and bride shouldn't see each other till the ceremony? That person is an idiot."

"Chill it Juubei. If you do want to trace back, I can send you through time machine. But I will need sometime to figure out and by then, you will be happily married with Kazuki."

Juubei gave a half-smile to MakubeX. He knew the latter was trying his best to console him.

"Everyone, relax. Let me tell you a joke…

"EMISHI! SHUT UP!"

"Ouch, all of you hurt my feeling."

All the others glared hard at Emishi to make him shut his mouth with good.

"Juubei, do you want to make a call to Kazuki? It will calm your nerves."

"Nee-san, will it be okay?"

"There is no traditional saying no since during that time there is no mobile phone."

Toshiki dialed the phone and passed it to Juubei who gradually took it. He went to a corner for privacy.

* * *

"Kazuki, your phone is ringing."

Natsumi passed the phone to Kazuki who was still glued to the seat as Hevn is applying another layer of mascara to his lashers.

"Hi, Kazuki speaking."

"Hey, how are you doing there?"

Kazuki smiled brightly upon hearing the voice of the caller. He had been pinning his lover for the whole morning. To be exact, since the day before when Hevn dragged him to her house to reinforce in the tradition of bride and groom not suppose to see each other till wedding ceremony itself.

"Hi, I miss you. How are you doing too?"

"Missing you. Are you on the way yet?"

"Nope, Hevn-san still applying make-up."

"No backing up now… you know…"

Kazuki chuckled before he answered.

"Are you calling because you are afraid I will backup?'

"Err… …"

"Juubei, I hope… wish… want to see you immediately. Don't worry too much. You are really a worrier."

"Kazu… "

"I will be seeing you soon."

"Okay, see you later… I love you."

"I love you too. Don't start without me."

"I won't. See you."

After hanging up the call, both Juubei and Kazuki had a wide smile on their face.

* * *

"Now, do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank Toshiki."

"You are welcome. That's the best man's job. To either calm the groom down or takes his place when needed."

"Shut up!"

Juubei and Toshiki looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Will the bride finally notice the presence of the two chambermaids?"

Kazuki glanced at Hevn and Natsumi and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. And you two are not my chambermaids. Hevn-san, can we go?"

"Yes, someone is dying to see his prince charming. We will send you there now."

Hevn and Natsumi helped Kazuki onto the car before driving towards the chapel. They were driving smoothly around the mountain when the car gave a jerk and skated out of the way. Hevn tried to stop the car however they found that the brakes were not working. Thus, the only way was to slow down and tried her best to make it up to the mountain top.

They were making their way slowly and steadily when a car driving at full speed tried to knock the car over. Kazuki immediately recognized the car plate belonging to one of the supposed clients who turned out to be a villain.

Before they knew what happened, the car was flying out of the route and crashed into the rocks.

* * *

"Boss, the car was crashed. The 3 on the car are unconscious. What do you want us to do?"

"Push the car down into the ocean and finish the others in the chapel."

"Yes boss."

* * *

"Aren't the girls taking a little too long?"

"Ya, even the monkey trainer had finally made it up the mountain after shaking off his same species."

"Do you have a problem with that, Snake bastard? Or do you want the monkeys to come after you like the other time?"

"Will you two be silenced for awhile?"

"Well, if Mr Shido and Midou like to fight, I jolly well can be the judge."

"Dr Jackal. No thanks. We prefer a bloodless wedding."

"I seriously doubt there will be a wedding, even a bloodless one."

Everyone turned their heads' angrily to the speaker who was standing at the door. It took awhile for most of them to recognize who he is.

"Mr Josh, what's brought you here?"

"Dr Jackal, it will be none of your business. The others here had humiliated my boss sometimes ago. Today, I'm here on my boss's order to finish them off."

"Finish… you mean… "

"Oh, the bride and the other 2 ladies had already reported to hell. It's your turn now."

Without warning, the chapel was attacked by people with weapons or none. Josh stood out of the way while the fight was going on. He noticed that they were on the losing end and sneaked out. After the others were finished, Juubei rushed to get hold of Josh but he was too late.

Juubei dropped to his knees outside the chapel, processing word by word Josh had said.

'_The bride and the other 2 ladies had already reported to hell.'_

Toshiki took hold of Juubei and shook him hard.

"Juubei, don't give up. We both know Kazuki. He will not die easily. We will find him even if it means we have to flip every piece of land in the world."

Juubei stared at Toshiki and nodded in acknowledgement.

'_Kazuki, I will find you… I promise…'_

TBC… …

* * *

**Review to let me know whether you like or hate this story... Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish… Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 2:**_

After everything was cleared from the church, the guys went down the mountain to search for any leads that can help to find Kazuki and the girls. None of them wanted to believe what Josh said unless they seen the facts for themselves.

"Shido, any leads?"

"Well, the birds that flew around the area mentioned a car which I believe belonged to Hevn was seen dropping into the sea. Maybe we should search at the coast area?"

"Monkey-Trainer, can't you communicate with the fishes??"

"Snake-bastard, I hope I can but I can't as fishes are not animal. Did you manage to pass your 1st grade science in school?"

"I am a perfect scores student. Don't you dare insult me, Monkey-trainer. You are looking for a fight right?"

"Guys, cool it or I will paralyze you with my perfume."

"Ban-Chan, don't fight with Shido. Shido, don't fight with Ban-Chan."

Ban looked at Ginji and kept his mouth shut. He had nearly forgotten Ginji's worries. After all, Natasumi was missing as well.

Out of the blue, Emishi shouted for everyone's attention.

"Hey! Is that Hevn?"

When Ban, who can recognized Hevn's boobs from far confirmed, everyone rushed to the coast area to help Hevn. It did not take long for them to find an unconscious Natasumi at the other side of the shore.

The girls were admitted in hospital under observation. Both lives were still in danger and there were no way to question them. Juubei and Toshiki had stayed at the shore to continue the search of Kazuki. All of them were delighted to find Hevn and Natasumi and they believed that Kazuki will be near the area.

However, things are never what we wish or hope for… …

* * *

"Hiroshi! What's that over there?"

The person called Hiroshi turned around and was shocked to see what his friend had pointed out. The sun had just set but he still managed to figure the 'thing' is a person who is wearing a red gown.

'_Wait a minute… is the gown really red or is it what I am thinking?'_

Hiroshi urged his best friend and buddy, Yoshi to approach the 'thing' together. If that person is in danger, they could help… her? … immediately as Yoshi is the resident doctor in their village.

"Hiroshi, do you think you can carry her all the way to your place? My father will not be pleased to see I brought back someone in such a mess."

Hiroshi knew and understood that Yoshi's father who was also the head of the village would be furious to see another unfamiliar person in the village. He was once a stranger to everyone here too. If not for Yoshi who found him unconscious in the forest, he would be dead. It took a long time for people to accept an outcast like him. It will not look good for Yoshi to bring back another person who is in such bloody mess.

After they reached Hiroshi's place, Yoshi instructed him to get all the equipments that they will need. However, when Hiroshi came back with his task completed, he found a mortified Yoshi standing at the door waiting for him.

"I thought you should be treating the girl's injuries?"

"… she's… no. He's a man! OH MY GOD! Why was he in a gown??"

"Hey, relax. There must be reasons. Shouldn't you be treating him or is it your job to let a person die, doctor?"

With the word – doctor mentioned, Yoshi quickly went back into the house to treat the injury person. It took hours for both Hiroshi and Yoshi to clean up and wrap the wounds. Hiroshi found an old set of clothes and helped the unconscious person to change into.

"Hey, don't you think he's slightly too beautiful to be a man."

"Ya… he's… really beautiful."

"Oh my god, are you falling for him?"

"Shut up. Now, we shall wait for him to wake up before sending him back to where he belongs. We better get him out before anyone saw him. Or else, you father going to make a hell lot of fuss."

"Sometimes, I think you really worry too much. Your place is far from the village itself. If they want to talk, we shall say he's your cousin who comes to visit."

"Aren't you forgetting something? You told the whole village that I've no family or anybody else. Won't the cousin theory you were working on a bit too far-stretch?'

"Things will work out. Don't worry. You are going to have winkles sooner than you suppose to if you going to worry this much. "

Just then, the person woke up.

"Hey, you finally woke up. How are you feeling?"

The person looked petrified and tried to curl himself out from reach.

"Ermm… We aren't going to hurt you. Do you remember what happened?"

Shaking his head, the person looked as if he was about to cry.

"Then, do you remember your name?"

"… Ka… "

The person shook his head again as his head was hurting badly before he fainted.

"Yoshi, what happened?"

"I think he's suffering from amnesia. Well, he did knocked his head somewhere to get that big bump and blood. Anyway, try to calm him down as he's in shocked. I will go back to my place to get the medicine he may need and get the change of clothes for him."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we figure out a name for him and stop referring him as him? It's confusing."

"Oh, I got that figure out. He shall be named Suki."

"Hello, are you having a head problem. Suki is a girl's name and the meaning is… …"

"Ya... I know, the meaning is beloved. With the look he possess and his actual gender, he will suffer a lot once he steps foot into the village. You know what those people are capable to do. And my dear friend, I know you long enough to guess what you are thinking. You wished he is a she so you can rightfully falls for him. Actually that's very common nowadays in the world. I do not object to homosexual relationship but let's keep it as low profile as possible."

"Y-O-S-H-I! Get out of my here before you regret."

"Haha... did I have a spot on?"

"OUT!"

"Fine, enjoy your time together… I will be back!"

With that, Yoshi fled the house as he knew Hiroshi meant what he said about 'regretting' which he got a lot ever since they know each other.

* * *

"Hi, are you feeling better?"

"… … who are you?"

"I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hiroshi and the idiot you saw earlier is Yoshi. He is a doctor. You've been out cold for hours. I'm glad you finally woke up."

"Thank you, Hiroshi."

"Do you remember anything?"

"… No… Do you know who am I?"

"I'm sorry. I don't. We found you unconscious on the shore last night. You were wearing a bloody gown which I had soaked to see whether we can wash all the blood off. Here are 2 bells I found on your hair just now when I was helping you to change. Do you recall anything?"

The person took the bells and blurred imagines of someone flashed in his head. He tried his best to think but it was in valid.

"Don't think too hard. Maybe, it meant to be like this."

"But... but… I am nobody. I am…"

Said person broke down and cried bitterly, feeling miserable and lost. He stopped when someone held him in his arms and stroked his hair gently.

"No, you are not a nobody. This is god's will for you to live again. From today onwards, your name will be Suki. I'm sorry we have to give you a girl's name as it will be hard for you to live in this village with your looks and hair. The people here are too conservative."

"… Suki… My name is Suki… I have a name. Thank you… Hiroshi…"

* * *

"Hey, am I interrupting or something?"

Hiroshi and Suki broke off immediately when they heard another voice from the doorway.

"Excuse me; continue what both of you are doing. Take me invisible."

Hiroshi sent a killing glare at Yoshi while Suki blushed deeply.

"Hey, I was trying to get both your attention as both of you failed to notice me. Anyway, my name is Yoshi. How are you feeling, Suki."

"Thank you, Yoshi for helping me."

"Welcome. Here's some clothing I managed to get without getting into any suspicious. I guess Hiroshi told you our plan to pass you off as a girl due to the many reasons. Do you mind?"

"… No…"

"Great! Now, let's get something to eat. I am starving. Hiroshi, go and cook for me."

"I'm not your maid! Go and do it yourself."

"Hey, Suki, are you hungry too?"

Before Suki could reply, his stomach did it for him. Yoshi smiled to Suki who was blushing before grinning at Hiroshi.

"… Lunch will be served in half an hour."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_A/N:Here's chapter 3! I finally updated. Guess I should update frequently. By the way… I still debating whether should I update the last chapter for my baby…. Hmmm……_**

* * *

Disclaimer: well… Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Suki! How many times did I tell you NOT to go so deeply the forest?"

Said person looked at Suki and frowned deeply.

"Well, if I got lost again, I know you will come and look for me."

Suki smiled sweetly at the person before making a funny face.

"Hiroshi, you will look even older than now if you continue to frown."

"Who is the person who got me worried so much?"

"Hmmm… good question… let's make a guess… the person is YOSHI!"

"Suki, don't you try to pull me into your lovers' tiff out of the blue."

Upon hearing what Yoshi said, Hiroshi and Suki blushed deeply.

"YOSHI! We are not together."

"It's only a matter of time. Should we get out of here now? I'm hungry. Hiroshi, I want to eat grilled fish today."

"I'm not your maid. Why can't you have proper meals at home?"

"Goes home and face my father while trying to have a nice dinner? Thanks but no thanks. I think I will have digestion problem. Hiroshi, if you do not want to cook. It's okay. Suki, I want to eat grilled fish."

"No problem. I will try not to burn all the food today."

"Suki, you are not going to cook."

Suki pouted and looked at Hiroshi with adorable puppy eyes. Hiroshi was tempted to give in but the idea of another burnt kitchen and Suki's hands getting burnt again made him shivered.

"No, you are not cooking. When we reach home, the first thing you need to do is to bath and wash away all the mud on you. "

Suki gave a kicked puppy look and sulked his way home.

Yoshi chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the couple. It was hilarious right at the moment thinking of what happened earlier on… …

_**/Flashback/**_

When Yoshi reached Hiroshi's place, he sensed that something was not right. Hiroshi was running panicking around the areas looking for something… or somebody to be exact.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for…"

"Suki? She's missing again?"

"I told her to stay at home and wait for me to come back from the market. But she went out on her own again!"

"Dude, she's bored. She has nothing to do except pacing in the house or staring at the sea."

"Where is she?? She has no sense of directions and it's not the first time she got lost."

"Hiroshi, after so many times she got lost, has it occur to you to look in the forest? Didn't we ALWAYS find her in the forest?"

"You are right! Let's go."

Shaking his head, Yoshi followed Hiroshi and strolled into the forest to look for their missing 'girl'.

* * *

It was decided by all three that since Suki shall be a girl to prevent others from knowing his true gender. All of them will refer Suki as a girl when referred to her in case anyone had suspicion. Since Suki's appearance, Yoshi noticed that Hiroshi is getting happier each day which he is very glad for his friend.

* * *

After walking for awhile, they finally found their 'girl' sitting in a pool of mud, grinning happily at them. Hiroshi said nothing and pulled Suki out before shouting at her.

_**/End Flashback/**_

Upon reaching home, Hiroshi pushed Suki into the bathroom before bolting the door. Glaring at Yoshi, Hiroshi went into the kitchen and made lunch for everyone.

"Yoshi, go and do something to make yourself useful for once."

"Hiroshi… do you think…"

"Wait a minute. Are you going to have crazy plans for tonight again?"

"Not crazy idea this time. You know, there's a street fair tonight. Do you think we should bring Suki there?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

All heads turned at the owner of the voice before sweat dropping. Suki was looking at them like an overjoyed puppy and her eyes were shining brightly. Before Hiroshi could react, Suki was already clinging on him.

"We can go can't we, Hiroshi?"

"… N …"

"Please. Hiroshi… PLEASE…"

Hiroshi was telling himself to refuse Suki's plead however his mouth did the opposite.

"… Okay."

"Really? Thank you Hiroshi! Thank you!! What should I wear tonight? What kind of fair is this?"

"But! You have to promise to stay close to Yoshi and me. No wandering around on your own. If you gotten lost again. You are grounded for future activities in town."

"I promise!"

Although Hiroshi was kicking himself inside for giving in so easily to Suki's pleads, he could not help but smile when he saw how happy Suki was. Yoshi had to force himself from laughing in case Hiroshi decided to make him for lunch. After all, never provoke a person holding a kitchen knife at any moment. He learnt it in a hard way.

* * *

**At the street fair…**

"Hiroshi… what's that? Can we buy that?"

"Suki-chan, do you want to try that?"

"Wait a minute, Yoshi, when did you start calling Suki by Suki-chan?"

"When you were getting ready to go out. It sound cute and we had already figure out a plan in case anyone ask about Suki-chan."

"Hiroshi-chan, stop being so old fashioned."

"Suki, stop adding a chan behind my name."

"Sure, Hiroshi-chan."

"S-U-K-I"

"Fine, Hiroshi."

"Ermm… Hiroshi, let's make a detour. Right light alert person in front."

"Yoshi-chan, what do you mean?"

Hiroshi looked at the direction Yoshi pointed out and made a mad rush onto another way dragging Suki and Yoshi trailing behind. They stopped after they thought it was safe enough.

"Why are we running, Hiroshi, Yoshi-chan?"

"Red light alert. We have to get out of the way."

"Guys, are you referring me as red light alert?"

All heads turned to the voice from behind. Hiroshi and Yoshi tried to hide Suki behind their back however their dear girl kept peeking from behind to have a good look at the person standing in front of them.

"Hiroshi, Yoshi, who are you hiding behind?

"No one important."

"Guys, I'm not stupid. If this person is not important you will not be hiding her."

"Kin, go away. There are a lot of girls out there for you too woo and have fun with. Stop disturbing us."

Out of the blue, Suki fell backwards. Luckily for her, Hiroshi was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup."

"How did you fell down out of the blue?"

"I was trying to take a good look at your friend and accidentally I cannot hold my balance, so I fell. Sorry."

Suki gave Hiroshi a cute look which hiroshi replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh my, who do we have here? Such a beauty. I'm Kin and you are?"

"Suki."

"Suki. Nice to meet you. How are you related to these two guys?"

"She's my aunt's friend's cousin's son's friend's nephew's son's friend's uncle's niece's daughter."

"Yoshi, come again?"

"She's my aunt's friend's cousin's son's friend's nephew's son's friend's uncle's niece's daughter."

"I don't get you. But it's okay. Suki, I like your name. Let's go and enjoy the fair together.

After saying so, Kin grabbed hold of Suki's hand and tried to drag her away. Suki was frightened by Kin's action thus she shook off Kin's hand and hid behind Hiroshi shaking with fear.

"Kin, I suggest you get out of my sight now before you know the meaning of sorry."

"Hiroshi, you are in no position to ask me to get lost. Get out of my way. I'm getting the lady."

Before Yoshi could stop Hiroshi, the latter punched Kin and both started fighting in the middle of the street. All Yoshi could do was to pull Suki to safety and prepared for the questions going to be asked by the people gathering around them.

* * *

"Juubei, you should take a rest."

"Toshiki, where's Kazuki? Why can't I find him? Is he dead?"

Toshiki gripped tightly on Juubei and shook him vigorously.

"Juubei! STAY POSITIVE! Kazuki is not dead."

Juubei stared at Toshiki for awhile before he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should be strong. We will find him."

"That's the right attitude, Mr Kakei."

"What are you doing here Dr Jackal."

"Well… well… well… it looks like we have found out dear string master…"

**TBC… …**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! THANK YOU!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:As promised... Here's chapter 4… by the way… There are 3 people I had been waiting to R&R… no sights of them till…… NOW! …** **T.T**

* * *

Disclaimer: well… Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 4:**_

It took 4 people to pull Hiroshi and Kin apart and held them as both were trying to grab hold of the other one and tackled him for another round. Yoshi turned his attention back to Suki who had stopped shaking however he could spot the word guilty written all over her face and the tears she was trying to hold back looked as if they were about to disobey their owner's wishes.

"Suki, are you alright? It's not your fault. Kin is just being an idiot and Hiroshi is just being too protective."

Suki tried to reply back yet the words failed to come out.

"It's okay. We shall have a nice discussion later with our dear Hiroshi-chan when we get back home. Now, all we have to do is to drag our idiot… Ah… we may have a little delay going home Suki-chan, looks like my father finally decided to make his appearance."

The villagers parted aside to give a way for the head of the village, Mamoru aka Yoshi's father, when they saw him approaching the scene of "crime".

"What is happening here?"

"Mamoru-sama, it's just the outsider Hiroshi and the good for nothing Kin fighting."

"Fighting over?"

"A girl."

"Girl?"

"Father, let me explain to you."

"Yoshi, there you are. Are you hanging around with that outsider again? How many times did I tell you not to bother with people like him? It will be disgrace to our village. How dare you on purpose failed to attend the tea ceremony this afternoon? Do you know I have to explain to Shinji-san who had brought his daughter here in order for both of you to know each other? And who is this lady beside you? Don't tell me it's she who cause all the trouble."

"Father, firstly, I am NOT interested in that girl who does not have a brain for anything except her looks which by the way is not fascinating. Secondly, Hiroshi is not an outsider. He's my friend, another family member of mine to be exact. Thirdly, Father, I'm surprise you had forgotten Suki. She's aunt's friend's cousin's son's friend's nephew's son's friend's uncle's niece's daughter."

Mamoru glared at Suki for a while before turning back to Yoshi.

"You have no right to speak to me so rudely in public. No son of mine will dare to raise his voice and talk back to me."

"Fine, don't take me as your son. Father, end of discussion. BYE!"

After saying that, Yoshi pulled Suki and Hiroshi before storming back to Hiroshi's place. Mamoru was shouting after Yoshi for making him lost face in front of he villagers but all Yoshi wanted was to get out of there for the sake of his and his friends' ears.

His father can be so embarrassing at times… not Mamoru is ALWAYS embarrassing in everywhere he goes.

* * *

**Back to the Hiroshi's place…**

"Yoshi! Why did you spoke back to your father?"

'Well… he's rude. Did you injure yourself, Hiroshi?"

"No, Suki, are you alright?"

Suki was sitting on the chair with her head facing the floor. Hiroshi sensed that something was not right thus he moved closer to Suki and kneel down in order to be on the same eye level.

"Suki… what's wrong? Did that idiotic Kin hurt you?"

Suki shook his head but she continued to face downwards. Hiroshi held on to Suki's head and raised it to face him. He was shocked and his heart was aching as he saw tears rolling down Suki's eyes. Without realizing, Hiroshi held Suki tightly in his arms and tried to comfort her.

"Suki, why are you crying?"

"… Hic… it's my fault… you got into fight… hic… and they were… so mean to you…. If I did not insist… hic… to go out… you… won't have to hear… all… all… those… nasty thing… it's my fault Yoshi got into a fight with his father… if I did not exist... you all will not be.. Hic… humiliated..."

"Suki-chan, it has nothing to do with you. My father is the biggest fool ever existed and you shouldn't bother of what the other villagers said. They are as brainless as my father. Hiroshi will be very sad if you are going to say you things like if you did not exist."

'I… but I … "

"Shh… Suki… it's okay… stop feeling guilty."

Suki tried to respond back but at that moment memories of someone holding him the same way and saying the exact same words flashed into her mind. Suki cried out in pain as her head was hurting badly. Yoshi noted what had happened and motioned Hiroshi to bring Suki into the bedroom.

Out of habit, Yoshi always carried his medication equipments around wherever he goes. He quickly injected Suki after Hiroshi tried to lay her down on bed. It took sometimes for Suki to finally calmed down and fallen asleep.

"Yoshi, what happened?"

"My guess will be that some of Suki's old memories are coming back but her mind is rejecting or could not accept them. Thus, it caused her to have such a big reaction. Anyway, let her rest for the night. We shall check on her tomorrow. Now, my dear friend, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"You are going home now?"

"Are you kicking me out? You are so heartless… After all I stood up for you… "

Hiroshi smacked playfully at Yoshi who returned the smack friendly.

* * *

**Few days later… …**

"Dr Jackal, are you sure Kazuki is in the village over the other side of the mountain?"

"Mr Emishi, do you doubt my sources?"

"No, I wouldn't dare."

"I think so too. Anyway, I cannot be very sure. However few days ago, there's a street festival in this village and someone spotted a person who looked awfully similar to Mr Kazuki. It's better to check up on this person instead of ignoring."

"But Dr Jackal, I highly doubt this guy beside me can take anymore chances."

"Ah… it was a mistake the other day. We may be lucky this time."

* * *

When the gang reached the village, they were warmly welcome by the head of the village, Mamoru.

"Welcome, Dr Jackal. I heard from my fellow villager that you are a world known doctor. My son is a doctor as well but all he cares is to stay in the village to fool around instead of doing anything more appropriate for the village's image."

"Ah… Mr Mamoru… nice to meet you… Do you mind we take a rest in the guest room instead of hearting your problem with your boy? Thank you."

Mamoru looked as if Akabane had just slapped him. Regardless what he thought of doing, Mamoru kept it to his own as he sensed that this doctor is not someone you can offend. Hence, he motioned his servants to lead the way.

* * *

"Toshiki, I'm going out for a walk."

"Are you sure you are alright being alone."

"Toshiki, when have you turned so nagging?"

"I have orders from your sister to keep an eye on you. I do not want her to finish me when I get back home."

"I will be right back. Just need a breather."

* * *

Juubei strolled along the beach, breathing in the mixture of salted water and sand. He was very upset as right at that moment, he should be happily married to his beloved and they were be happily preparing for the birth of their first child. But now… it was gone… all his dreams and happiness were gone.

As he was walking and kicking the sand, he heard the familiar sound of the bells he known so well. Thinking that by miracle, he may have found Kazuki, Juubei hurried to the source of the ringing.

Not far from where he stood, he saw the figure he was so familiar with standing near the water, watching the sunset. Without thinking, Juubei rushed in front and held the figure tightly into his arms. He had expected anything but a heart piercing scream from the person.

"Kazuki! It's me, Juubei! What happened?"

Juubei was confused and hurt as _'Kazuki' _was trying to get away from him instead of embracing him back. He tried to hold him down however a hand pulled _'Kazuki'_ away.

"Suki! Are you alright?"

"Who are you?"

Juubei looked at the two guys standing in front of him, speechlessly.

"I said, who are you?"

"… what did you call … … Kazuki?"

"Kazuki? She's Suki. Are you sent here by my father? Now get lost before you regret."

Juubei looked at the person called Suki who was shaking with fear and hiding in the arms of another man. He was very sure he had not mistaken. The smell, the hair, the face, the skin, the look, the body, the bells were all Kazuki's.

"I'm not sent by your father. I am a doctor who only comes here to look for my fiancée who had been missing for the past month. The girl here, Suki you called her, looks exactly like my beloved. May I know, is her name really Suki?"

"If you want me to answer your questions, I will do. But shouldn't you tell me your name first?"

"Juubei. Kakei Juubei."

"I'm Yoshi, the other guy is Hiroshi and the person you scared is Suki. And yes, Suki is really Suki."

"Yoshi, I think I better bring Suki back to the house now. Make sure you get this guy away from her. She's terrified."

"yes… yes… yes… Mr Protective. Suki-chan, I will make a nice dessert for you later to cheer you up, okay?"

Suki gave Yoshi a nod as acknowledge before she followed Hiroshi back to the house.

* * *

"So… Mr Kakei…"

"Call me Juubei."

"Fine. Juubei, you mentioned that you are looking for your missing fiancée. Does she look like Suki?'

"They looked exactly alike."

"Was it?"

"Yes. Who is Suki?"

"Haha… don't you know you are too blunt. Anyway, Suki is my aunt's friend's cousin's son's friend's nephew's son's friend's uncle's niece's daughter and also, Hiroshi's fiancée. Don't mind her reaction. She's only comfortable with me and Hiroshi."

"I really need to apologize to her. I think I did scare her."

"Don't worry. She will be calmed down by now. Hiroshi always knows what best for her. You must be missing your fiancée to act so crazily."

"Yes. She's the love of my life and she went missing during our wedding day. It supposed to be such a happy day and happy life after that. She was so excited when she found out she's expecting. We were both looking forward to our future together."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Anyway, I have to get back and make the desert I promised Suki. I hope you will find your fiancée soon. Bye."

Yoshi watched Juubei left the beach and made sure the latter was really gone before making his way back to the house.

'_Suki, look like the person from your past is back. But I have to protect both Hiroshi and you and the love that has developed between. Sorry.' _

**TBC… …**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! THANK YOU!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't even know what I'm typing for this chapter. I think I was in la-la land or something. Something crop up in work that was really frustrating and irritating… please bear if this chapter if you find it not up to standard. I will try my best in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!!**

Disclaimer: … … … Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Suki, are you alright?"

Suki looked at Hiroshi and nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

Suki nodded again.

Hiroshi knew Suki was feeling upset and did not want him to worry. Thus, he decided to tease her, hopping that would cheer her up.

"Are you very sure? Coz you talk a lot normally. Did the cat bite away your tongue when I was not looking? Well, if so, I shall go and find that cat and give it a big fish. My ears finally have some peace."

Before Hiroshi acknowledged what had happened, a cushion hit his face directly.

"Ouch, you know that's painful."

Suki looked at Hiroshi and chuckled.

"Serve you right foe teasing me."

"It's okay. At least you are smiling and talking now. You know I don't like to see you unhappy."

"I'm sorry."

"SUKI-CHAN!!"

Yoshi grabbed Suki and gave her a big hug.

"Poor Suki, are you alright? You must be frightened."

"Well, Suki-chan will be alright if Yoshi-chan let go off her now."

"Hiroshi, I can hug you if you want to. Don't be jealous of Suki-chan."

"I don't want your hug. By the way, Suki is about to be choked to death, YOSHI!"

Upon hearing what Hiroshi said, Yoshi let go of Suki immediately.

"Suki-chan, are you okay. Who is so inhuman and want to choke you to death?"

"Isn't that you, Yoshi? Suki, go and take a bath. It's almost dinner time."

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me help up in the kitchen."

"Thank you but no thanks."

"Well, I promise I won't burn all the food this time."

"It's really alright. You take your bath now and I will prepare something you like."

"Really? Are we having the grilled chicken you made the other time? You know, you one you made with your own special sauce? And are we having the fried you made the other time? And the steamed egg and the… …"

"Suki, if you not going now, there will be the usual on the dining table later."

Without a word, Suki rushed to the bathroom happily. Hiroshi smiled to himself before turning to Yoshi.

Knowing Hiroshi, Yoshi knew that he was trying to get Suki out of the way I order to question him about the Juubei guy who had frightened Suki.

"Yes, you have something to ask me?"

"Who is that guy? Does he know Suki? Is he related to Suki's past?"

"Slow down man, he thought Suki looks like his fiancée who was missing. There's nothing related between them."

"Are you sure? I saw the way he looked at Suki. It's like he knew who Suki was and he was so upset and hurt when Suki screamed and hid from him."

"Will you be happy if Suki is going to leave you and never comes back? I guess not. It's just mistaken in identity. Stop thinking too much. Hurry with your cooking. I'm hungry."

"Shouldn't you be going home today?"

"Nah, that old man has some guests. He won't miss me. Plus, Suki needs me to comfort her to sleep."

"You are indeed a pervert. Stay at least 3 foot away from Suki from now onwards."

"Big bully. Suki does not only belong to you. She belongs to both of us."

"Talking about that, I remembered someone promised to make Suki dessert. Can't imagine how upset she will be later when she realizes the said person forgotten about his promise."

"Shit! Why you only remind me now?"

"That's the point. So Suki will ignore you tonight."

"Evil."

"You aren't any better."

* * *

"Juubei, where did you go to?"

"… …"

"Hey, are you deaf or mute? I'm talking to you. Wey!"

Toshiki had to jump in front of Juubei before the latter noticed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was spacing out. What did you asked me?"

"Why are you looking so upset? I was asking you where you went to."

"Nowhere."

"I don't believe you. What happened?"

"I saw… … … Kazuki."

Toshiki was shocked and surprised to hear what Juubei had just said. He paused for a moment before he questioned Juubei.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what happened? You don't seem overjoyed and you looked even sadden than before."

"He… no… she is not Kazuki. Her name is Suki. But they look exactly alike. Even their smell, hair, everything is Kazuki's. The only problem is she's not Kazuki."

Toshiki looked at his friend with concern. He knew Juubei misses Kazuki a lot and there were high chances he had mistaken someone else as Kazuki. Yet, his instinct told him that they might have really found Kazuki.

"What's make you so sure that the person is not Kazuki?"

"First, she's a she. Secondly, she's someone else fiancée. And she is a relative of another person staying in this village. So, can you explain why she may be Kazuki?"

"Simple, the person may be lying to you. Have you asked the girl yourself…?

"If she's really Kazuki, she will not scream and got frightened when I tried to … … hug her."

"You know, the best approach to anyone is not by hugging them. That's why we have something called mouth for us to talk. No wonder you frightened that girl. I will inform Dr Jackal and Shido about this. I think the head of this village may know something about this girl."

"… …"

"Stop sulking. Your sister will murder me if your face going to grow another few inch longer."

"I'm tired. I need to rest."

"I was about to tell you it's time for dinner. Since you are tired I shall leave you for the rest of the night. Have a good rest and I shall see what I can do about that girl."

Juubei was too tired to reply Toshiki. He had fallen into sleep almost immediately, dreaming of Kazuki.

**

* * *

**

The next day… …

"Yoshi, I want you to bring that girl to me. If she's your aunt's friend's cousin's…. "

"Aunt's friend's cousin's son's friend's nephew's son's friend's uncle's niece's daughter, yes what about her?'

"What I was trying to say is shouldn't she comes to pay respect to me and not stay over at that outsider's place? Don't they know what the meaning of disgrace is? It will be a laughing matter for the whole village. An unmarried girl staying with a man."

"Father, it seems like the only person who is concern about their living is yourself. And they can't do anything to each other since I am always around. Have you even noticed your son not living in the house for the past month? Plus, how many times must I remind you? Hiroshi is not an outsider. He's a family member to me. Aren't you entertaining some guests from the city?"

"How many ties have I said to you not to talk back at me? No son of mine dares to do that."

"Are you done? I need to go out now."

"Where are you going? I want to introduce you to Dr Jackal. He's a famous doctor. Maybe he will help you in your career advancement."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm happy to be just a village doctor. Beside, if I'm gone, there won't be anymore doctor in this village. I highly doubt anyone is stupid enough to come here and endure all the old minded people here."

Mamoru looked as if he was going to explode anytime and Yoshi was secretly laughing behind his back.

"Go wherever you want to go. I want to see that girl tomorrow. Make sure you bring her here."

"Fine. By the way, that girl's name is Suki. Stop calling her that girl. It's rude. Oh, if you are interested, I'm not coming home tonight."

* * *

"Sukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……….."

"Hiroshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……………….."

Regardless where Yoshi went and shouted in the house, there were no sight of the 2 said people.

"Where had they gone to without me?"

It took not long for Yoshi to guess where the two might went to.

* * *

"Suki, come down now."

"Give me a minute. I'm getting near it."

"Come down this instance."

"There you both are! Suki-chan, what are you doing up on the tree?"

Both Suki and Hiroshi turned to look at Yoshi who had just arrived.

"I'm picking berries for Hiroshi. He loves those juicy ripe ones."

"Suki, come down now. It's dangerous."

"Don't worry. I have a steady… … Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh…….."

"SUKI!"

Suki was prepared to land hard on the ground however she found herself safely in Hiroshi's arms.

"Ermm… hi… and thanks."

Suki tried to use her best smile to prevent Hiroshi from shouting at her. Instead of the scolding she expected, Hiroshi held her firmly in his arms with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt anywhere?"

"Nope. I am fine. Here are the berries."

Suki held up the berries to Hiroshi who took it after he let her down.

"Next time, no climbing allow for you."

"Well, shouldn't you not even allow Suki-chan to climb a tree in the first place, Hiroshi?"

"I had forbidden her. But this girl was already up on the tree when I was not looking."

"I'm sorry, Hiroshi, Yoshi."

"Nah, it's not your fault Suki-chan. Our Hiroshi-chan is going to turn into an old man soon. He has been frowning like mad nowadays. What are both of you doing here with the basket?"

Suki giggled upon hearing Yoshi calling Hiroshi 'an old man'. She tried to reply to Yoshi question however her giggles changed into laughter after Hiroshi gave her a look when she started to giggles.

"Suki wants to eat berries. I suggest going over to the market to get for her but our girl wants to eat the fresh wild ones. She discovered all the berries on one of her exploration in the forest. Hence, she dragged me here to 'pick berries'."

"Haha… wow… with so much berries; I can make a big pie for all of us."

"A big juicy berries pie. Thank you Yoshi."

"Our Suki-chan can never resist the temptation of anything sweet. Haha… "

"Time to go home if Yoshi's going to make pie."

The trio started to make their way home. Suki was often fascinated with the surroundings and Hiroshi had to watch her back in case she fell down again. Yoshi smiled to himself watching his two friends. The atmosphere is always so peaceful and he made up his mind never to destroy what they both had for now.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Please review! Highly Appreciated! And tons of chocolate mint cookies to be given away for reviewers! v**


End file.
